


4 seasons

by kenyakaneki



Series: Yomokane fics [6]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Funny, M/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 seasons passing. 4 drabbles. 4 ways to love. Yomokane. Yaoi, but it is light.<br/>Rated : T ;<br/>Warnings : yaoi , little au , little ooc .<br/>Couple : Yomo x Kaneki (yomokane ) .</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Initial note: When will you stop writing Yomokane? Maybe after that: re over, i can think about it. But they are just friends. Screw it, i ship what i want! Dont blame me by the ship, blame uncle Ishida who made the two shipabble in the manga. And if you have creativity , in the anime too.

Drabble 1 - Spring declaration

Kaneki P.O.V.

"Oh, Touka-chan, i'm afraid. What if he rejects me?" I said very nervous.

"Bakaneki, he will not." She said.

"How are you sure? What if he laugh at me? And if he did not talk to me anymore?" I was even more nervous.

"Damn, Kaneki! A thousand times, dammit! Stop being so whiny! Take this bouquet and go to declare! " the Touka snapped me.

My heart jumped. I thought it was going to jump down his throat.

"But i'm so nervous!"

"Take a deep breath and relax! It's just a declaration of love. If you continue, you will dirty your pants. Now, let's get going. Before he left the house." She said.

We walked and walked.

The Touka-chan was in front and i behind.

I was holding a bouquet with 3 roses.

Who seeth us to think that the roses were for my friend.

I'm still nervous, but come on.

We came to a container.

"I'm out here if anything goes wrong, shout three times: Has a crow pecking at me . Then , i help you escape . " said Touka.

She hid.

I slammed the door holding the bouquet behind me.

Yomo answered. He seemed surprised to see me.

I took a deep breath and showed the bouquet:

"Yomo-san, please accept this as proof of my love for you."

He smiled at me. And he picked me up. And he dragged me inside.

Since that day, i never called him by name. "

Drabble 2 - grouchy Ghoul hate summer

Yomo P.O.V.

"I hate the summer .Mosquitoes, heat, cicadas. Is there anything worse than this?

It has, yes. Is Ken sleeping on my side, all cuddly and adorable. And Iicrazy to love him. But, it's hot. It will be tiring.

It is worse than that?

Has . I would like to take more blood popsicle . But if you do not collect the blood soon , it will harden. And most of the suicide of corpses is already hard blood.

It is worse than that?

Has .

stupid doves fill coffee after work to cool .

It is worse than that?

It has, yes. It is Ken doing strike because i'm too demanding.

Drabble 3 - I'll take care of you in the fall

Kaneki P.O.V.

"Achoo! Achoo! Yikes! Autumn has arrived. It's not that i hate this time. You know, i love to see the falling leaves. The problem is because i always have sinus crisis at that time. Poor me. And you know is the worst? is that Ren schism that i caught a human disease. This hard head does not understand what is allergic disease. Do not blame him. He's stubborn same.

So he wants to force me to stay in bed. And fill me with blankets. I tell him not to worry too much. I hate when people worry too much with me. But he will listen.

Just one side of such care. When we sleep, he let me hug him like a big teddy bear. Usually, he did not let me sleep well. The common is sleep aside with him clipping me. "

Drabble 4 - I warm you in winter

Yomo P.O.V.

"It's falling a blizzard out there. It's very cold out there. I'm glad I have a heater here at home.

It's so cold I want to go to bed, sleep soon. But not without my handsome lil half-ghoul.

He was watching TV wrapped in blankets from our bed.

"Ken, let's go to bed. It's cold."

He looked at me with astonishment face and said:

"But Ren. Now are 5 pm. It's too early."

"But I'm cold, love."

"No problem, dear. Come here that i warm you."

Then he opened the kagunes and pulled me to the sofa.

"Let's sit down and watch TV until at 7. Then, we go to sleep." Ken said.

Literally, i was one bundle.

Basically, me and Ken sat and supported each other with blankets rinkaku kagunes to roll in us . Watching TV .

At least Ken's kagunes were warm. "

Endnote: What Yomo calls hard blood is clotted blood. Rinkaku kagunes are like steel wool. They have a thousand and one uses.


End file.
